Goblin Engineering
:If survival was your first priority, you could never be a real Goblin Engineer! —Zap Farflinger, upon giving the Dimensional Ripper - Everlook Schematic Goblin Engineering is one of two disciplines engineers may specialize in upon attaining level 30 and 200 skill. (The other is Gnome Engineering.) Its innovation is diverse with items ranging from and to . This diversity can give Goblin Engineers the element of surprise and situational advantages when facing enemies. Becoming a Goblin Engineer Much like with Gnome Engineering, this is a three step process. The referral You first have to get a referral from an engineering trainer. There are a number of people who will give you a referral. Remember, you do have to have 200 skill, and be at least level 30 to be eligible. * . The pledge The person you are sent to is Nixx Sprocketspring, in Gadgetzan, Tanaris. He will hand you an unsigned pledge, and ask that you sign and return it. This seals your commitment to Goblin Engineering. * Showing your work Nixx will then ask you to show examples of your work. You will be handing over: * 20x Big Iron Bomb * 20x Solid Dynamite * 5x Explosive Sheep Raw mats: 2x Silver Ore 30x Iron Ore 40x Heavy Stone 20x Solid Stone 10x Silk Cloth 20x Wool Cloth 10x Copper Ore 10x Tin Ore 5x Medium Leather Having done that, you are issued your , which entitles you to training on the 'goblin engineer only' engineering recipes. Congratulations! You have specialized in Goblin Engineering! Your membership card Having completed the exercises above, you are given a . This remains valid for 14 days of 'played time', not 14 real days. If you ever find yourself without this card, you may pay 2 gold in dues to the Goblin Engineering trainer (still Nixx Sprocketspring) and get a new one. An added benefit to renewing your membership is that you will soon be sent a renewal gift, some useful engineering schematic. may only be acquired this way. Goblin Engineering items * Goblin Engineering items require specialization in Goblin Engineering to craft. * Some Engineering items which have 'Goblin' in the title do not require specialization to craft or use, e.g. . * While some Goblin Engineering items require specialization to use, others do not. Some are tradable, some are BoP. Goblin Engineering trinkets Some Goblin Engineering devices are trinkets, which no more than two may be equipped simultaneously. When a trinket with a use effect is equipped, a 30 second cooldown is triggered before it can be used. This prevents rapid switch and use of multiple trinkets. Plan wisely which trinket combo to take into battle and consider which to hold in reserve for the next death dealing feat. As with many Engineering devices, Goblin Engineering devices also have a chance to breakdown or malfunction on use (sometimes spectacularly). Switching Specializations Since patch 1.10, it has been possible to switch engineering specializations. It is, however, painful. To switch from gnomish to goblin or vice versa # Press K to bring up your skills tab, click on engineering, and then click an icon that looks like a circle with a slash through it to un-learn engineering entirely. # Visit an engineering trainer and start all over again at level 1 # Level your skill to 225 # Visit Narain Soothfancy's house North of Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris, and read Soothsaying for Dummies. # Select a new Engineering Specialization (or your old one if you had a change of heart) Some Notes: *You don't need to complete the quests associated with your new spec. * This system existed before LW/BS/Tailors were able to change their spec. They got the easy way of dropping their spec for a modest fee and keeping their skill level. *You will forever lose any quest patterns or specialization patterns. You'll lose Lil Smokey and Pet Bombling recipes forever, and never be able to obtain the pet recipe from your new spec. *You'll never be able to renew your membership card from your old spec or obtain a membership card for your new spec. *You may have a hard time learning quest reward recipes like Zapthrottle Mote Extractor as you'll lose them too, and have to find someone to trade you their quest reward recipe (if it's not soulbound). Quotes From the Manual of Engineering Disciplines: "Your want to know about goblin Engineering? Try asking one of their best and brightest engineers about it - I think his name is 'Nubby Stumpfingers.' Want to know why he's named that? THAT'S Goblin Engineering." --Ringo Tragediction, Gnome Engineer "Say what you want about us Goblins, but I will tell you this: WE HAVE EXPLOSIVES!" --Yazz Nitrospork, Goblin Bombardier See also * Gnome Engineering Goblin Engineering Goblin Engineering Category:Goblins